Momentos em um Armário de Vassouras
by Morgana Elvendork
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Lily percebe que está encontrando James em um armário de vassouras mais vezes do que pode ser considerado normal. Capa por Viria.
1. Primeiro Ano

N/T: Esta fic é uma tradução de Moments in a Broom Cupboard, de welcometonerdworld, publicada originalmente em 2014.

* * *

 **Primeiro Ano**

"Potter!" berrei furiosa, seu sobrenome sendo cuspido de minha boca enquanto ele sorria.

"Evans," disse ele tranquilamente. "Como vai?"

" _Por que,"_ fervilhei. "Você me arrastou para um armário de vassouras com você depois do toque de recolher? O que você estava fazendo fora da Torre da Grifinória?"

Deixe-me esclarecer isso. Eu, Lily Evans, aluna do primeiro ano de Grifinória, estava voltando para os dormitórios depois me encontrar com meu melhor amigo quando eu fui arrastada contra minha vontade por um corpo invisível para um armário de vassouras.

A pessoa invisível seria James Potter, também do primeiro ano da Grifinória com quem eu não costumo me dar muito bem, um dos motivos é o fato de que ele perturbava Severus.

"O que você estava fazendo, Evans? Eu não esperava uma pessoa inocente como você andando pelo castelo a esta hora." Ele sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Meu temperamento esquentou. "Eu estava voltando para os dormitórios, se você quer saber. Eu só estava conversando com Severus, não que isso seja da sua conta…"

"Snape?" sua expressão mudou do sorrisinho casual para uma careta. "Merlin, Evans, eu pensei que você tivesse bom gosto…"

Eu o interrompi. "Ah, não enche, Potter, ele é meu melhor amigo…"

Ele riu provocadoramente. "Isso não explica você estar se agarrando com ele as onze da noite…"

"Nós não estávamos se _agarrando_ , seu idiota pervertido," rebati, meu nariz franzindo levemente. Claro, Severus era meu melhor amigo, mas eu não iria gostar dele nem em um milhão de anos.

"Claro, Evans. Claro."

"O que você estava fazendo, hein?" exigi com as mãos nos quadris.

Ele se inclinou contra uma parede do armário e sorriu, esticando seus braços pelo ar. "Explorando o castelo, é claro!"

"Explorando?" repeti. "Por que?"

"Ah, vamos, Evans," disse ele. "Não me diga que o castelo não te fascina."

Eu cruzei meus olhos e menti descaradamente, dando de ombros. "É apenas uma escola."

Ele bufou. "Mas é legal, grande, e tem vários detalhes que são incríveis. Eu li tudo sobre ela, as passagens secretas, os alcovas, os atalhos e…" Ele parou abruptamente, mesmo estando escuro, eu podia dizer que seu rosto estava ficando vermelho.

"Desculpe," disse ele. "Eu meio que fico empolgado sobre isso, é só isso."

Eu tentei não ficar de boca aberta. James Potter, perdendo sua segurança? James Potter, pedindo desculpas? Isso era tão estranho.

"Tudo bem, Potter. Eu também acho que o castelo é bem legal," admiti, e seus lábios apontaram para cima.

"Eu disse," ele sorriu novamente. "Bem, se eu encontrar alguma coisa, vou me certificar em contar para você."

"Beleza."

"É."

Houve um silêncio constrangedor onde ele bagunçou seu cabelo, e ele rapidamente tirou sua mão de sua cabeça quando ele me flagrou olhando isso. _Deus,_ eu odiava isso. Porque ele sentia a necessidade de sempre parecer que tinha acabado de sair de uma vassoura? Ele nem estava no time de Quadribol; nós somos do _primeiro ano._

"Ei, Potter?" perguntei de repente.

"Evans."

"Por que você me trouxe aqui?"

"Ah," disse ele. "Eu pensei que você fosse Sirius. Nós íamos nos encontrar aqui."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Você quer dizer que Black está aqui fora também?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Sim, por que?"

Eu sacudi minha cabeça, "Só estou surpresa que vocês ainda não foram pegos, é isso."

"Hum. Vai nos dedar ao Filch, Evans?" ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu corei. Ele pensava mesmo que eu faria isso? Claro, James Potter e Sirius Black eram idiotas, mas eu não iria contar ao Filch. Nós perderíamos pontos, e a Grifinória era mais importante do que a estupidez de dois garotos.

"Não," falei. "Eu não faria isso."

Ele sorriu - um sorriso de verdade, não um daqueles sorrisinhos egoístas - e murmurou, "Obrigado, Evans." Ele soou surpreso, como se não conseguisse acreditar que eu não fosse uma dedo-duro que iria entregá-lo na primeira oportunidade.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a porta se abriu, e na entrada encontrava-se Sirius Black.

"James!" disse ele. "Eu consegui encontrar este lugar, não é enorme, mas…" ele parou quando percebeu que eu também estava no armário.

"Evans?" ele piscou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Nada, Black," sorri. "Só estou voltando para o salão comunal. É melhor vocês dois não serem pegos, está bem? Eu não vou ter pontos descontados por causa de suas aventuras."

Eu saí do armário e acenei para os dois: um Black espantado e um Potter sorridente. Enquanto eu voltava para meu dormitório, eu me perguntei sobre os garotos. Talvez eles não fossem tão ruins assim.

* * *

N/T: Espero que tenham gostado. A fic é bem simples, mas é fofinha. Deixei reviews para eu saber o que vocês estão achando! O próximo capítulo deverá vir na sexta-feira, mas se as reviews de vocês me motivarem, eu posto antes!

Até a próxima!


	2. Segundo Ano

**Segundo Ano**

Eu gostaria de pensar que sou uma boa pessoa. Quero dizer, tudo bem, eu tenho pavio curto e apenas um seleto grupo de amigos, mas eu não sou completamente horrível com ninguém. Então, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Eu estava sentada do lado de fora, ao lado do meu melhor amigo. Ele estava me contado sobre a poção nova que ele havia lido na biblioteca, e eu estava ouvindo alegremente até ele se calar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele me encarou como se eu fosse um Explosivim ou algo do gênero.

"Sev?" perguntei preocupada. "Você está bem?"

"Lily," disse ele lentamente, "O que aconteceu com seu cabelo?"

Eu franzi o rosto. Estava bagunçado, mas não estava tão ruim assim, estava? "O que você quer dizer?" Eu puxei uma mexa para frente de meu rosto, e me engasguei.

Ele estava um um tom horroroso de verde, algo entre verde Sonserina e verde grama enlameada. Eu fiquei de boca aberta até ouvir um barulho atrás de mim, um som de sussurros nos arbustos.

As palavras que eu peguei (Evans, droga, James, idiota, Peter) me disseram tudo o que eu precisava saber: James Potter é um imbecil e seus amigos são uns babacas.

"POTTER!" gritei, "Eu vou te matar!"

Severus começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas eu o ignorei, furiosa. Eu me virei e comecei a correr atrás dos quatro garotos que tinham saído de trás do arbusto e agora estavam correndo em direção a entrada da escola.

Eu corri mais rápido quando eles entraram na construção, e eu senti um ponto endurecendo ao meu lado e então apaguei. Eu iria matar aqueles malditos Marotos. Ou pelo menos, era o que eu iria fazer, até eu ouvir um grito, minha visão borrar, e tudo ficar escuro.

Quando eu acordei, estava caída dentro de um armário de vassouras. Eu pisquei e olhei em minha volta. Eu estava claramente sozinha, então eu me sentei e cobri meu rosto por bons cinco minutos até eu ouvir um barulho. Eu tentei sair, mas logo percebi que minha varinha tinha sido tirada de mim quando e que a porta estava trancada. Então veio um som inconfundível de quatro alunos do segundo ano.

"Sirius, se você acha que eu vou entrar ali, você está louco. Evans vai arrancar minha cabeça!"

"Você acha que eu me importo? A ideia foi sua, você vai encarcar…"

"Sirius tem razão. Cadê sua coragem de grifinório, James?"

"Eu não me importo em quem vai entrar, mas eu definitivamente não irei."

"Por Merlin, Pete, foi você que me derrubou! Vocês querem que eu morra hoje?"

"Antes você do que eu."

"Você pediu por isso."

"Sinto muito, James."

" _Está bem_."

Houve um clique e um som de batida e então James Potter estava parado em minha frente, suas mãos erguidas defensivamente.

"Antes de você começar, Evans, eu acho que você deveria saber que eu não queria…"

Suas palavras se quebraram quando eu dei um passo para frente ameaçadoramente. Eu pude vê-lo engolindo. "Potter," disse com a voz baixa. "Antes que eu exploda espontaneamente, eu sugiro que você explique o que você vez para deixar meu cabelo verde." Eu franzi meus olhos. "Comece a falar. Agora."

Ele olhou ao seu redor descontroladamente, os olhos em pânico. "Sabe, Evans, eu não tive a intenção de deixar o _seu_ cabelo verde. Na verdade," disse ele, colocando um sorriso falso em seu rosto. "Eu gosto do seu cabelo. É muito bonito, longo e vermelho e ondulado e eu nunca iria querer mudar sua cor, pelo menos não deliberadamente."

Eu fiz uma careta e cruzei meus braços. "Lisonjeiros não vão te levar a lugar nenhum, Potter. Eu quero uma explicação."

Ele suspirou. "Está bem, eu queria deixar o cabelo do Ranhoso vermelho, sabe, porque eu e os rapazes achamos que seria engraçado, não? Mas Peter me derrubou sem querer, então o feitiço saiu errado e minha varinha se moveu e - Evans, por favor, não me azare."

Azará-lo? Eu ia cortar sua garganta. "Deixe-me ver se entendi," disse em um tom perigosamente calmo. "Você queria acertar Severus com seu maldito feitiço ao invés de mim?"

"Bem, sim," disse ele, arrepiando seu cabelo da maneira que eu odiava. "Parece certo."

"Então, porque você é um gato medroso, você me trancou aqui por cinco minutos até você ou um de seus companheiros idiotas terem coragem o suficiente para vir me encarar?"

"Bem, eu…"

" _E_ você ainda não desfez o feitiço?"

"O que? Ah, certo." Ele puxou sua varinha de suas vestes e murmurou um encanto, apontando para meu cabelo. Eu estava surpresa que ele iria conseguir mudar a cor do meu cabelo. Feitiços de cores eram normalmente matérias do quarto ou quinto ano, não do segundo.

Potter proferiu algumas palavras; houve um jato de luz, e então seus olhos se arregalaram em horror.

"O que foi, Potter?" exigi, puxando uma mexa do meu rabo de cavalo para conferir.

Antes que eu pudesse entender direito o que estava acontecendo, ele estava correndo, fugindo do armário de vassouras e indo em grande velocidade pelo corredor.

"POTTER!" gritei. "Está _loiro._ LOIRO!"

Ele não olhou para trás por uns segundos, ao invés disso ele berrou um rápido "Desculpe, Evans!", ao se virar em um canto.

Eu corri atrás dele, amaldiçoando o dia em que conheci James Potter e me envolvi em suas palhaçadas ridículas.

* * *

N/T: E aqui está o segundo capítulo! O próximo capítulo virá na quarta-feira, se tudo der certo!


	3. Terceiro Ano

**Terceiro Ano**

Eu saí da biblioteca apressadamente após ter derrubado minha tinta inteira por cima da mesa - Madame Pince ia me matar, e isso foi antes dela descobrir que era uma tinta permanente da Loja de Penas Escriba que eu tinha comprado em minha primeira visita a Hosgmeade. Eu rapidamente voltei para o salão comunal da Grifinória, apenas parando para ouvir um barulho vindo de um armário de vassouras. Eu parei do lado de fora da porta, me perguntando o que deveria fazer - parecia um choro. Minha curiosidade foi maior do que eu e eu lentamente abri a porta.

"Sirius," disse uma voz abafada. "Eu não vou falar nada, então é melhor você apenas ir embora…"

Era Potter. Eu me aproximei constrangidamente, o interrompendo. "Não é o Sirius," falei. "Lily."

"Ah," disse ele, e eu me sentei em sua frente. Nossos joelhos se tocaram e ele murmurou, "Bem, isso é constrangedor."

"Sim," eu me remexi levemente no chão desconfortável, afofando minha saia. Eu nunca tinha visto Potter assim: desajeitadamente despenteado com a respiração trêmula e traços de lágrimas em seu rosto.

"Certo," ele murmurou, claramente se sentindo tão desconfortável quanto eu. Eu comecei a me arrepender de ter vindo aqui - Potter e eu eram dificilmente melhores amigos, então por qual motivo eu me meteria em sua vida?

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um segundo, então disse baixinho, "Se você quiser conversar sobre… o que for que esteja lhe chateando, você pode conversar comigo."

"Obrigado, Evans." Disse ele, esfregando seus olhos cansado. Ele olhou para mim por um segundo e então desviou seus olhos. Eles estavam arrasados.

"Lily," eu o corrigi. "Você pode me chamar de Lily."

"Certo," disse ele.

Nós nos sentamos juntos por um momento, eu ouvi sua respiração se estabilizar.

"Lily," ele começou, "meu pai morreu esta manhã."

A maneira como ele falou isso, tão brusca e abertamente, fez com que eu quisesse o abraçá-lo. Atordoada, eu segurei a mão que estava descaçando em seu joelho esquerdo. "Sinto muito, James."

"Tudo bem. Ele estava em uma ronda - ele era um auror, sabe - e tudo deu errado. Minha mãe estava em um time diferente, então ela está bem. Mas ele foi atingido pela maldição da morte e…"

Sua voz se quebrou e eu instintamente me posicionei ao seu lado, fazendo com que nós estivéssemos sentados um ao lado do outro. Eu segurei sua mão com mais força e sua cabeça caiu levemente em meu ombro.

Eu senti uma gota de um líquido quente cair em minha blusa.

"Ele está em um bom lugar agora, James," eu me encontrei dizendo. "Um lugar melhor."

Ele soltou uma respiração trêmula. "Você acha?"

Eu assenti, e virei minha cabeça para encará-lo. Ele estava arrasado, sua mão esquerda na minha e abraçando seus joelhos em seu peito protetoramente.

"Obrigado, Lily."

"Tudo bem."

Ele respirou fundo: para dentro, para fora, para dentro, para fora. "Eu vou para casa amanhã."

"Para o funeral?"

Ele assentiu contra meu ombro. "Eu tenho que ajudar minha mãe agora," disse ele. "Eu sou tudo o que ela tem agora, e ela é tudo o que eu tenho."

"Não," desconcordei delicadamente, "você tem a nós, James."

"O que?"

"Você tem Sirius. Remus, Peter. Você tem Mary, Marlene. Eu." Minha voz ficou mais forte. "Você tem a todos nós, e nunca se esqueça disso. Está bem?"

Ele se endireitou, e quando sua cabeça deixou meu ombro eu senti uma estranha sensação de perda. "Certo. Lily," ele perguntou. "Você quer vir comigo?"

Eu olhei em seus olhos. As lágrimas ainda estavam nadando neles, ameaçando escorrer para seu rosto. "Se você quiser que eu vá, eu vou."

"Eu quero."

"Então eu irei."

"Obrigado, Lily."

"James Potter, se você me agradecer mais uma vez, eu não vou pensar duas vezes em azarar você."

Ele soltou uma risada molhada para a minha ameaça vazia e eu vi o canto de seus lábios se curvarem em algo que lembrava um meio sorriso. "Eu não esperaria menos de você." Ele afofou seu cabelo com sua mão direita. "É bom saber que algumas coisas nunca mudam."

* * *

N/T: Fim do terceiro capítulo!

Sabemos que não foi nem assim e nem nessa época que o pai do James morreu, mas a fic foi originalmente escrita em 2014, antes das informações sobre a família Potter serem divulgadas no Pottermore.

Estarei no aguardo das reviews! Semana que vem tem capítulo novo!


	4. Quarto Ano

**Quarto Ano**

Houve uma espécie de barulho de murmúrios próximo a minha cabeça quando eu acordei. Estava escuro, e eu não tinha ideia de onde estava. Eu claramente não estava em minha cama de dossel na torre da Grifinória - não, eu estava no chão de um quarto ou algo do tipo, e definitivamente tinha mais alguém aqui.

Eu abri meus olhos. "Olá?" murmurei, minha voz cheia de sono. Eu torci meu pescoço e ergui minha cabeça do meu braço.

"Ah, que bom," disse uma voz aliviada. "Você acordou."

Eu reconheci a voz. "Potter?"

"Tudo bem, Evans?"

Eu me sentei, minha cabeça girando, e me movimentei de uma maneira em que estava apoiada em uma parede. Nós estávamos em um armário de vassouras, percebi ao olhar em minha volta. Meu olhar veio a parar nele e eu ergui minha sobrancelha.

"Importa-se em explicar por que eu estou aqui?" perguntei.

Ele suspirou e me respondeu. "Os rapazes estavam cansados de nossas brigas, então decidiram me trancar aqui. Então eles colocaram umas gotas de Poção do Sono em seu suco no almoço e," ele ergueu seus braços, "aqui estamos nós."

"Claro," falei. "E você não tem nada a ver com esse plano?"

"Se eu tivesse, ele não envolveria você batendo a cabeça no chão quando desmaiou no corredor," disse ele sem graça, claramente não estando impressionado com o plano de seus amigos.

"Certo," falei. Agora que ele mencionou, havia uma certa dor pulsando vindo da parte de trás da minha cabeça. Eu a esfreguei distraidamente. "O que você fez, então?"

"Não sei," ele deu de ombros. "Segurei você, talvez?"

Minhas bochechas coraram, e eu estava grata que estava escuro - assim ele não iria perceber. "E como, se posso perguntar, você fez isso?"

"Meus braços musculosos seguraram seu corpo frágil logo antes de você atingir o chão," ele brincou, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso.

"Meu cavaleiro em sua armadura," brinquei sarcasticamente.

Ele sorriu. "Sempre soube que você me queria."

Eu o ignorei e mudei de assunto. "Então estamos aqui por brigarmos?"

"Sim," disse ele irreverentemente.

"Qual briga?" ergui uma sobrancelha.

Potter latiu uma risada que soou assustadoramente como a de Black. "Quem sabe, Evans? Há muitas para contar."

Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo, e eu capturei o movimento. "Potter?"

"Ah?"

"Por que você faz isso?"

"O que?"

Eu o imitei ao invés de dizer alguma coisa, colocando minha mão em minha nuca e bagunçando meu cabelo. Ele sorriu novamente, e eu me segurei para não dar um tapa em seu rosto. "Porque é legal."

"Claro, Potter." Eu tinha uma sensação engraçada de que ele estava mentindo.

Nós nos sentamos em silêncio, e eu brinquei inquietamente com a manga esfiapada do meu suéter e mordendo meu lábio.

"Evans?"

"Sim?"

"Por que nós brigamos tanto?"

Eu suspirei, esticando minhas pernas em diagonal as dele. "Não sei, Potter," falei. "Alguma coisa em você..."

"O que?" Ele me olhou de uma maneira que parecia que estava esperando que eu declarasse meu amor a ele. Sim, está bem.

Eu sorri de leve. "Me irrita. Você me irrita, Potter. Não deixe que eu entre em sua cabeça."

"Ah," disse ele zombeteiramente. "Você já está."

Eu estava prestes a responder quando a porta se abriu, e um feixe de luz na entrada iluminou Sirius, Remus e Peter.

"Me passe os galões, Rabicho," disse Sirius, erguendo uma mão na frente de Peter, "eu te disse que eles não iriam se agarrar."

Peter suspirou e colocou duas moedas de ouro na mão de Sirius.

"Me desculpe por isso, Lily," disse Remus. "Não foi minha ideia."

Eu sorri para ele, "Eu sei. Se fosse, ele seria executado bem melhor, é claro," falei, enviando um sorriso em direção a Sirius.

"Você me ofendeu, Evans. Nosso plano foi perfeito," disse Sirius, colocando uma mão no lado esquerdo de seu peito.

"Não," descordei, me levantando. "Você provavelmente iria me segurar quando eu caí."

Eu não perdi o jeito com que Potter sorriu para mim quando eu caminhei para a entrada do armário.

"Vejo vocês depois," eu acenei com a cabeça para os quatro, e empurrei Sirius ao voltar para o corredor.

"Evans?" chamou Potter. Eu não me virei ao som de sua voz, mas ele continuou mesmo assim. "É um tique nervoso."

Eu fui embora, e me levou cerca de dez minutos para perceber que ele estava falando sobre arrepiar seu cabelo.

* * *

N/T: Mais um capítulo finalizado! Até a próxima.


	5. Quinto Ano

**Quinto Ano**

Eu me sentei debruçada em um armário de vassouras, respirando levemente com meus olhos apertados. Eu não estava mais chorando - isso tinha parado há mais ou menos uma hora - e agora havia apena uma sensação de vazio dentro de mim. Eu estava tremendo.

Eu nem tinha certeza por quanto tempo estava aqui; eu tinha explodido com Potter cerca de três horas atrás, chorado por causa de Severus logo em seguida, fui para meu dormitório, atirei minhas coisas contra a parede e decidi que era muita coisa para mim e vim até aqui.

Por que eu escolhi um armário de vassouras estava além de mim. Talvez porque eu sabia que ninguém iria me procurar aqui, ou talvez porque era quieto e isolado e então não precisaria falar com ninguém.

Eu abracei meus joelhos com mais força e tentei não reviver tudo novamente. Severus tinha me chamado _daquilo._ Aquela pequena palavra que significava tão pouco e tanto vindo dele. Eu deveria saber que isso iria acontecer, na verdade, o fato que o preconceito que eu sempre soube que estava construído em sua cabeça iria me atingir um dia. E Potter não ajudou em nada - arrepiando seu cabelo, brincando com seu pomo e parecendo tão malditamente atraente me convidando para sair, mas enquanto isso agindo como um grande _idiota._

Não importava. Nada disso importava. Eu estava sozinha, sem amigos e soluçando em um armário de vassouras, uma mistura de raiva e tristeza corroendo meu estômago e lágrimas saltando de meus olhos.

A porta se abriu e ninguém mais nem menos que o próprio Potter entrou, enfiando um pedaço de pergaminho em seu bolso e indo em minha direção.

"Se você veio fazer gracinhas," comecei com a voz trêmula. "Você pode sair daqui agora mesmo, porque eu não estou com humor para isso."

Para minha surpresa, ele se sentou em minha frente. Eu ergui minha cabeça lentamente de meu colo, limpando rapidamente meus olhos com a manga de minhas vestes.

"Eu só vim aqui para me desculpar," disse ele com a voz baixa, me oferecendo um pacote de lenços. Eu hesitei e então aceitei, assoando meu nariz em um deles.

Atração, seu nome é Lily Evans.

"Pelo que?" perguntei. "Você não me chamou se sangue-ruim, chamou?"

Seus olhos se escureceram. "Não, mas eu fui um babaca. Eu não deveria ter feito aqui com o Ranh... quero dizer, Snape, e eu não deveria ter te convidado para sair. Foi rude e desnecessário e eu sinto muito."

"Pedir desculpas não irá deixar as coisas melhores," respondi olhando em seus olhos.

"Não, não irá," ele concordou. "Mas é sempre um bom jeito de começar."

Eu assenti lentamente e observei suas mãos se moverem nervosamente. Eu podia dizer que ele estava se segurando para não correr sua mão pelo seu cabelo, e sua hesitação me fez franzir as sobrancelhas.

Ele quebrou o silêncio. "Eu queria que ele não tivesse dito aquilo."

"O que, Snape?"

"É."

"Ah, bem," disse dobrando meu pescoço, "era meio que inevitável, no fim das contas."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu continuei. Minha admissão, de certo modo, não era apenas para ele, mas para mim mesma. "Ele sai com as pessoas erradas. Com os sonserinos das Artes das Trevas - Mulciber, Avery e afins. Eu ouvi ele chamar outras pessoas de sangue-ruim, também, sempre pelas minhas costas, fingindo que nada aconteceu. Eu acho que era apenas questão de tempo até que ele começasse a pensar como eles e então me chamasse da mesma coisa."

Ele suspirou. "Mesmo assim. Eu me senti horrível sabendo que eu tive uma parcela de culpa nisso."

Eu sacudi minha cabeça. "Não foi sua culpa. Mas e culpa sua que você seja tão imbecil."

Seus lábios se curvaram para cima, "Um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante? Pior do que a lula gigante?"

Eu corei, "Todas essas palavras, é."

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento, até Potter pergunta. "Você vai perdoá-lo?"

Eu considerei suas palavras. Seria mais fácil perdoar e esquecer. Mas eu já tinha dado a Severus cento e uma segundas chances. Não valia a pena. "Não," suspirei. "Acho que estou melhor sem ele e ele sem mim."

"Certo."

"Não precisa soar tão agradecido, Potter," brinquei, e ele soltou uma pequena risada.

"Eu não acho que ele esteja melhor sem você sabe," disse ele. "Não acho que ninguém estaria."

"Obrigada, Potter."

Ele sorriu para mim, sem o sorriso torto e os cabelos arrepiando, e eu olhei para ele. James Potter estava crescendo, tanto quanto ele me enfurecia.

"James?"

Ele piscou ao uso do seu primeiro nome, "Lily," ele retornou.

"Você… você acha que sangue importa?"

Seu olhar em mim escureceu, a mandíbula ficando firme e seus punhos se apertando ao seu lado. "Não," disse ele em um tom baixo. "Não importa, Evans. Seu sangue é o mesmo que o meu, ou Marlene, ou Sirius, ou qualquer outro." Ele soltou uma respiração pesada, "E não se atreva a pensar ao contrário."

Eu estiquei minha mão e encostei em seu punho. O movimento surpreendeu nós dois e sua mão se soltou. "Obrigada, James."

"Só estou falando a verdade."

Eu deixei minha mão cair de volta ao meu lado e sorri tristemente. "Nós deveríamos voltar."

Ele sorriu e ficou de pé, me oferecendo sua mão. Eu a empurrei e fiquei de pé.

"Eu sinto muito mesmo, Evans," disse ele, e sua mão viajou novamente para sua nunca. Eu podia dizer que ele não estava brincando. Seus olhos percorreram pelo meu rosto, procurando as palavras que eu estava segurando.

Eu suspirei. "Eu também, Potter. Eu também."

* * *

N/T: Já estou ouvindo os sinos aqui, e vocês?


	6. Sexto Ano

**Sexto Ano**

Eu estava voltando com passos lentos da cozinha, mastigando uma pasta de abóbora. Foi um dia longo. Eu tinha um excesso de tarefas, muitas aulas chatas _e_ uma detenção (eu tinha dormido demais no dia anterior e cheguei vinte minutos atrasada na aula de Aritmancia).

E acima de tudo isso, minhas investigações mostraram que não havia comida no dormitório, então tive que fazer um pequeno passeio para a cozinha. Eu tinha saído depois do toque de recolher, mas eu acidentalmente fique conversando com um elfo-doméstico que parecia querer conhecer minha história de vida inteira, e antes que eu percebesse, eram onze e meia e eu estava andando na ponta dos pés no segundo andar da Torre da Grifinória.

Eu andei lentamente, tentando não fazer muito barulho e congelei meus passos ao ouvir uma voz.

Não tem ninguém aqui em baixo, Madame Nor-r-r-a? Não importa, vamos tentar esse corredor…"

A voz estava ficando mais alta e eu percebi horrorizada que era Filch. Amaldiçoando em silêncio, eu olhei ao meu redor rapidamente e me enfiei em um armário de vassouras do corredor. Eu tentei não correr quando eu entrei nele, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Eu caí no chão, o coação disparando, e respirei fundo. Sabe essa coisa de andar por aí a noite? É, isso não era para mim. Minha respiração diminuiu e eu mordisquei minha pasta, esticando meus ouvidos para ouvir Filch.

Então, eu ouvi passos, rápidos e pesados. Eu gemi e mordi meu lábio inferior - eu estava tão ferrada.

A porta se abriu e uma silhueta entrou, fechando-a cuidadosamente atrás de mim e soltando uma exclamação.

A pessoa claramente não tinha me notado, e obviamente não era Filch se ele ou ela estava falando desse jeito. Eu soltei a respiração que percebi que estava segurando e disse baixinho, "Olá?"

Grande erro. O corpo pulou violentamente, batendo em um balde e tropeçando, caindo em cima de mim e fazendo com que eu fosse derrubada no chão. Eu guinchei com o barulho que fizemos. Não havia como sairmos disso vivos - não com esse barulho e Filch andando por aí.

Então meus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber quem estava praticamente deitado em cima de mim.

"Potter?" eu perguntei, e ele se assustou.

"Evans, que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" seus olhos estavam espantados por trás de seus óculos retangulares e eu me remexi desconfortavelmente em baixo dele.

"Me escondendo do Filch. O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?" eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

"O mesmo, é claro." Ele se levantou e esticou uma mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu aceitei, e olhei com pesar para os restos de minha pasta destruída no chão. James Potter a deixou em pedaços.

"Por que você está fora…" Comecei, apenas para ter sua mão pressionada em minha boca. Eu estava prestes a empurrá-la quando ouvi: Filch estava vindo para esta direção.

"Faça-me um favor e cale a boca, Evans," ele sussurrou, e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se abaixou, apanhou uma capa que eu não tinha notado antes, e se aproximou de mim.

"O que você…" Ele me cortou novamente com um olhar de súplica e um dedo em seus lábios. Eu parei de falar e ele atirou em capa sob nós.

"Potter," sibilei. "Eu não sei que diabos você está fazendo, mas…"

"Essa é minha Capa de Invisibilidade, Evans," ele sussurrou. "Perguntas depois, e _por favor_ , fique de boca fechada."

Capa de Invisibilidade? Como ele conseguiu uma dessas?

Ele tinha acabado de falar quando a porta do armário se abriu, e Filch entrou acompanhado de sua gata. Ele começou murmurar para sua gata, perguntando se alguém estava aqui (que homem maluco), e James e eu seguramos nossas respirações, não querendo fazer nenhum barulho que nos entregasse.

E então percebi o quão próximos estávamos. Seu peito estava na altura de minha cabeça e seus braços estavam em volta de meu pescoço, puxando sua Capa da Invisibilidade para cobrir nós dois. Seus olhos estavam também em mim, eu percebi olhando para ele enquanto ele me encarava, sem movimentos.

A gata do Filch estava se aproximando cada vez mais agora, e eu resisti a vontade de chutá-la ou azará-la. Eu mordi meu lábio quando ela veio em nossa direção.

"Alguém aqui, minha querida?" Filch se dirigiu a sua gata.

Madame Nor-r-ra cheirou o ar um, duas vezes, e então voltou. Filch guiou sua gata para fora do armário e fechou a porta com uma batida leve.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por uns segundos, ouvindo cuidadosamente os passos de Filch se distanciarem. Então, quando tivemos certeza que ele e sua gata estúpida não iriam voltar, nós nos separamos. James tirou sua capa de cima de nós e correu sua mão pelo cabelo. Eu limpei nervosamente as gotas de suor que tinham se formado em minha testa.

Ele capturou meus olhos. "Você tem que prometer que não vai contar a ninguém sobre a capa, Evans." Sua voz estava baixa e séria.

Eu franzi os olhos. "Como você a conseguiu, afinal? Eu ouvi dizer que são bem raras."

"Herança de família," disse ele. "Meu pai me deu em meu primeiro ano."

Eu assenti em compreensão. Isso era bem legal. A única "herança de família" que eu tinha eram as blusas velhas de Petúnia.

"Então," disse depois de uma pausa constrangedora em que ele remexeu seus pés e eu mordi meu lábio. "Não deveríamos voltar para os dormitórios?"

James riu. "É, suponho que sim. Vamos, Evans."

Ele me guiou para fora do armário, e nós já estávamos na metade do caminho de volta para a Torre da Grifinória quando percebi que estávamos de mãos dadas.

* * *

N/T: Curtiram? O próximo capítulo é o último. Façam suas apostas sobre como será!


	7. Sétimo Ano

**Sétimo Ano**

Eu recentemente tinha adquirido um problema. Seu nome era James Potter, e a primeira parte do problema é que eu gostava dele. A segunda parte era que ele tinha parado de gostar de mim no começo do ano, ou talvez até antes disso. A terceira parte é que eu tinha muito medo em convidá-lo para sair, e a quarta parte era que não importa o quanto óbvia eu estava sendo, ele não parecia perceber isso.

Exemplo A: nossas patrulhas. Nós estávamos caminhando pelo corredor do quinto andar, procurando por estudantes fora da cama depois do toque de recolher (ah, a vida de uma hipócrita), e eu estava rindo altamente de uma piada que ele tinha feito. A maneira com que eu ria de tudo o que ele dizia não era um indicativo que eu queria agarrá-lo? Aparentemente, não se você é tão distraído quando James Potter.

Ah, o que eu faria para puxar sua gravata da Grifinória e colocar minhas mãos em seu cabelo e meus lábios nos seus…

De qualquer maneira, nós estávamos caminhando juntos, brincando de "Eu vejo," um jogo trouxa que eu tinha o ensinado no começo do ano, quando de repente, eu senti um puxão em minha blusa. Alguma coisa invisível tinha me levantado e eu gritei. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Eu olhei para James, que estava lutando com outra coisa invisível. Pelo berro que eu pude ouvir, era certamente uma pessoa.

"Almofadinhas," James bufou, socando o ar. "Se você não me colocar no chão agora, eu juro que conto ao Aluado o que aconteceu com o chocolate…"

"Não se atreva," disse uma voz que eu reconheci ser de Sirius Black. "Ele vai me matar!"

A pessoa que eu estava chutando congelou. "O que acontece com o estoque de chocolate?"

"Remus!" berrei. "Ponha-me no chão!"

"Me desculpe, Lily," disse ele. "Mas é para o seu próprio bem."

"Maldi… o que?" Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele me carregou até a porta de um armário de vassouras. Outra pessoa invisível que eu acreditava ser Peter abriu a porta e eles me enfiaram lá dentro. Eu tropecei na entrada e caí.

Quando eu atingi o chão, eu senti uma dor latejante em meu joelho e gemi. Antes que eu pudesse me levantar, um outro corpo caiu pela entrada e aterrissou com força em cima de mim.

"Ai," disse olhando para cima. James estava parado em cima de mim, respirando fundo enquanto eu me remexia.

Eu ouvi a porta se fechando com força e um som de comemoração dos rapazes. Eu bufei.

"Oi, Lily," disse James sem fôlego, e minha bufada mudou para um sorriso.

"Oi, James," retornei. "Se importa em sair de cima de mim?"

Ele corou e se sentou, e eu me movi para me sentar ao seu lado. "Me desculpe," disse ele. Parece que nós nos encontramos muito em armários de vassouras, não?"

"Nos encontramos mesmo. Por que os rapazes nos colocaram aqui?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não faço ideia. Não é como se nós estivéssemos brigando ultimamente, e este foi o único motivo pelo qual eles fizeram isso," disse ele com um sorriso leve. "Lembra do quarto ano?"

"Muito bem," eu ri. Eu tinha que lembrar de agradecer a Remus, Peter e Sirius por nos colocar ali dentro - depois que eu os estrangular, é claro.

"Eu me lembro de flertar estupidamente com você sobre te segurar quando você cair?" ele sorriu.

Eu o imitei. "Eu me lembro de flertar estupidamente com você de volta."

A sua risada morreu e eu ergui minha cabeça para a esquerda para olhar para ele. James Potter tinha crescido, e isso era parte do motivo que eu gostava tanto dele. Seus cabelos, sempre incontroláveis, que não me irritavam mais, ao invés disso, eu encontrei uma certa atração a eles. Seu rosto era bem definido, não tanto quanto Sirius com sua marca registrada dos Black, mas ainda assim bonito o suficiente para eu encará-lo durante toda a aula de Feitiços.

Ele sorriu para mim, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados cheios de presunção por trás de seus óculos, e eu tentei me impedir de me derreter em uma poça d'água. Merlin, eu realmente não tinha jeito.

"Lily," disse ele com uma voz lenta. "Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa."

"Sim?" disse sem ar, internamente me batendo. Eu era forte, uma mulher independente que não precisava de James Potter para agarrar por causa dos meus hormônios furiosos.

Certo?

"Lily," ele continuou. "Posso te beijar?"

Eu pisquei - uma, duas vezes. Eu fiquei de boca aberta. "Mas… mas eu pensei que você não gostasse mais de mim." Eu franzi os olhos.

Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas incrédulo. "Você está louca? Por que você pensaria isso?"

"Ah, eu não sei" bufei, "talvez pelo fato de que eu gosto de você as séculos? E eu tenho sido bem óbvia quanto a isso? E você não me convidou para sair?"

"Óbvia?" ele repetiu. "Como exatamente você tem sido óbvia?"

"Francamente, James! Os flertes constantes, a saia mais curta, o cabelo enrolando, a maquiagem? Não? Você é _tão_ distraído assim?"

"Bem, eu pensei que você gostava de outra pessoa! Alguém como, eu não sei, como Amos, da Lufa-Lufa, ou Max da Corvinal, ou até mesmo Remus!"

"Remus? James, a única pessoa que eu pensei em beijar nos últimos, sei lá, _três anos,_ é você! Você, o grande idiota que é meu amigo um dia e idiota no outro, com quem eu tenho conversas sérias e brigas ridículas. Sempre foi você, James Potter, e eu não sei que diabos vou ter que fazer para tirar você da minha cabeça dura - mpfff."

Meu discurso foi interrompido pela sua boca. Seus lábios se trancaram nos meus e eu congelei por um segundo. Isso estava mesmo acontecendo? Eu me aprofundei no beijo, virando minha cabeça um centímetro e puxando sua gravata como eu sonhava em fazer nos últimos meses. Suas mãos moveram para meu cabelo e eu me coloquei para mais perto dele, movendo minhas mãos para juntá-las atrás de seu pescoço.

O beijo era como eu sempre imaginei: explosivo. Meus olhos ficaram fechados e havia uma sensação de fúria eu meu estômago quando nos separamos. Seus lábios se moveram para beijar meu pescoço, beliscando aqui e ali, incendiando minha pele. Eu gemi de leve e ele sorriu contra a curva do meu pescoço.

"James," sussurrei, e ele se afastou para olhar para mim, sua testa descansando contra a minha. Nossas respirações acalmaram e nós respiramos o mesmo ar, as pontas do nosso nariz se tocando de uma maneira que eu tive vontade de rir.

"Sim?" ele murmurou. Nós estávamos tão próximos que seus lábios roçaram contra os meus levemente, enviando arrepios por minha espinha.

"Eu gosto muito de você."

Ele sorriu, e eu beijei seus lábios. "Eu também gosto muito de você, Lily."

Eu sorri. Ele tirou sua testa da minha e segurou minhas mãos.

"Lily?"

"Sim?"

Ele respirou fundo. "Quer sair comigo?"

Eu sorri, imitando o que eu geralmente via em seu rosto. "Sim."

Cinco minutos depois, Sirius, Remus e Peter nos encontraram nos agarrando contra a parede. Eles fingiram nojo e riram de nossa aparência desleixada, mas os três piscaram para mim quando James não estava olhando.

Nós cinco caminhamos de volta para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, minha mão esquerda presa levemente na direita de James. Eu fui interrompida pelas minhas amigas, que me arrastaram até nosso dormitório sem se despedirem.

"Bem," disse em resposta ao interrogatório delas, "não é como se eu nunca estivesse em um armário de vassouras com James Potter antes," sorri afetuosamente. "Na verdade, isso aconteceu muito, agora que eu estou pensando nisso."

* * *

N/T: E acabamos aqui mais uma fic! Estou preparando mais uma long JL, só que com uma abordagem maior com os outros Marotos, em breve ela estará aqui.

Enquanto isso, deixem suas reviews!


End file.
